powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrifice Aspect Manifestation
The power to embody/induce or be empowered by different cause of/to sacrifice. Variation of Sacrifice Embodiment and Aspect Manifestation. Capabilities The Sacrifice aspects are people who embodies essential archetypes that also represents what power or natural/supernatural skills and abilities they have. Each aspects would rather be a manifestation of their own characteristics or they were chosen randomly and/or specifically by higher entities to hold the name of the sacrifice. Reference Pars Pro Toto Principle is the concept of giving up a part in order to save the whole. The crucial fact of being the embodiment of the certain sacrifice is that they must be slaughtered immediately for the higher ones main objective becomes a success. Aspects *'Intellectual Sacrifice' - they are called "The Scholar", most of them are very intelligent and very wise on decision making. Their mental capabilities marks them as the sacrifice in order to give knowledge to everyone. Their sacrifice would benefit/allow the others to know what is right or wrong. To decide what shouldn't be or should be. To have the freedom of choice and to balance everything. *'Sexual Pleasure Sacrifice' - they are called "The Whore", typically, these people induces pleasure, sex and love. These uncontrollable features embarks them as the higher ones aggressiveness strength. Their sacrifice would benefit/allow others to control relationships and become bonded to a certain source of power they are driven. *'Athleticism Sacrifice' - or simply called "The Athlete", most of them are physically fit, healthy and with superb human strength. They are all knowledgeable of every sports and is practically used to each types. Their sacrifice would benefit/allow others to become more stronger, gain strength from any kind of athletic sports and become the strongest among any others. *'Craziness Sacrifice' - they are called "The Fool", most of their descriptions are people who are high (in drugs, supplements and insanity driving medicines), it's either they make other people crazy or take it away from them and people who are literally "crazy" doing things not the usual doings of normal humans. Their sacrifice would benefit/allow others to uncontrollable when in a state of being crazy. They could achieve Destruction powers and Killing Intuition to a point that even their allies would become their targets or make them crazy too. *'Virginity Sacrifice' - they are called "The Virgin", they are able to refrain from giving into desires or refrain from passion via different ways. These people usually have Strong Heart and has an absolute will. They can survive many trials and are usually granted eternal life or youthfulness. They are attractive and beautiful. Their sacrifice will benefit/allow the others to become beautiful or is able to destroy many things "beautifully". It would allow them to recreate worlds, alter events and realities and purify and/or contaminate others to sustain the higher one's "lordship", "holiness" and "purity". *'Living Sacrifice' - they are called "The Savior", they have lived or they were born to become a sacrifice for the whole world's Salvation. They were sent and sometimes chosen to save a raise (humanity or other raise) from damnation, darkness, evil and to be able to put balance and order to the society they've being with. Their sacrifice will benefit/allow the others to become pure, holy, eternal or to have eternal life, immortal and will be able to things beyond limitations. It will make the others become a hero, an instrument and a Destiny Chosen to save the others in their behalf. Associations *Aspect Manifestation *Emotion Embodiment *Emotion Manipulation *Life Aspect Manifestation *Death Aspect Manifestation *Sacrifice Empowerment Known Users *The Five Young People (Cabin in the Woods) **Jules -The Whore/The Bride **Curt - The Athlete **Holden - The Scholar **Marty - The Fool **Dana - The Virgin *Jesus Christ - The Living Sacrifice (Judeo-Christianity) Category:Powers Category:Embodiments Category:Rare power Category:Enhancements Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Conceptual Powers